


Padawan Mistake

by brightephemera



Series: Knights of the Waking Alliance Chronicles [8]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Embarrassment, Female Friendship, Gen, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightephemera/pseuds/brightephemera
Summary: Kira explains why she gets so nervous around the Barsen'thor.





	Padawan Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This is set shortly after the showdown with the Emperor.

Kira wasn’t lost, because that would be ridiculous.

She took another left turn. The hallway was made of this jumble of coarse brown stone and white pinky-nail-sized crystals, all polished to glassy shine. It wasn’t unlike the Jedi Temple, only the Jedi Temple had a comprehensible floor plan. A bank of windows on one side let in watery greenish sunlight. It looked exactly like every other hallway she had passed through on her way from the landing pads to, supposedly, ops.

Kira and Larr Gith the Hero of Tython were not close. Larr liked Doc and parties and fame more than she liked boring things like being a good person. Sure, she beat the living snot out of evil for a living, but she didn’t have to be so bitchy about it.

And yet, on a formal invitation, here Kira was. Ready to meet the Waking Alliance in the flesh.

She rounded another same-looking corner and stopped dead. Nadia Grell was coming up in the adjacent hallway. And, above and behind her…

“M-Master Tebbith,” Kira said, and bowed to give her brain a couple of seconds to absorb the shock. “Nadia.”

The pale Sarkhai looked up at her master. Her master, a giant Zabrak in impeccably layered robes, looked a little slack around the mouth. “Master Kira,” he croaked. “Welcome. Have you come alone?”

“Yes?” Big mistake.

“Is this a social call? Are you looking for Master Larr? She’s in ops. She’s on duty. She usually is this time of week.” Kira watched in sickly fascination as the big Zabrak kept rolling. “Except when she’s got events. She is our greatest outreach coordinator, of course. That’s something the Jedi never gave her: a full-time job in popularity. I think-”

“My invite said ops,” Kira yelled before he could continue. “I don’t suppose I could get directions?”

“Of course.” He stood dead still.

Nadia cleared her throat. “It’s back up this way, right, master?”

“You don’t have to call me that,” said Master Tebbith.

“Hey, you’re the guy in charge in this group,” Kira said. “Come on, let’s go.”

“I-I need to return to the library,” Tebbith said in a strangled tone. “Nadia, do you remember the way?”

“Mind like a durasteel trap,” Nadia said cheerfully. “Come on, Kira.”

Tebbith vanished around the corner with an alacrity Kira had never previously suspected. She found herself alone with the Sarkhai.

“It’s good to see you, Nadia,” she said.

“You, too. Come this way. Do…I even want to ask what that was about?”

“Nothing,” said Kira. “Nothing at all.”

“I have seen Master Tebbith face down blood-fed gundarks with more composure than that. So what’s so scary about you? You’re not…?”

“Oh, no, not at all. If I thought he swung in my direction that’d be…even worse. Wow.”

“So what is it, then? What’s the big secret?”

They had reached a staircase. It was still relatively quiet. Kira waited for some stranger to fall behind. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“You’d be surprised what I believe. Is it bad? Would it get Master Tebbith in trouble?”

“Tebbith? No. Me? Yes.”

Nadia’s eyes gleamed. “What what what?”

“It was just this stupid thing on Tython. Tebbith walked in on me…with. Someone. Really with someone. And he swore he wouldn’t say anything if I swore off it then and there, and I did, and thank the Maker I never ran into the guy again. I think he hopped transport to get away from me. Tebbith’s kept his word. We just don’t look at each other, at all, anywhere, ever. It works out.”

“Master Tebbith didn’t turn you over for justice? That doesn’t sound like him.”

“I think he was in shock. I was.” Kira squeezed her eyes shut and sighed. “In a way I owe him my career. If he’d turned me in they would’ve lectured me to death and I never would’ve met Larr, never would’ve gone on to make a difference anywhere. It’s just hard to thank him knowing how much he’s seen of me.”

Nadia giggled. They turned into a hallway that had suddenly turned on the crowd factor to a 9 or 10. “Your secret is safe with me,” she said over the wave of voices.

“Great, so I have to avoid you too?”

“C’mon. Ops is this way. Will Larr make you feel more normal?”

“Strangely? Alarmingly? Yes.”


End file.
